1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shampoo composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
When hair is washed with a shampoo composition and then rinsed, hair often becomes tangled, causing split ends and trichoschisis. Also, as oil is excessively removed from hair, moist feeling is lost after drying the hair and the hair often becomes brittle. Thus, a shampoo composition has to be a cleanser composition with adequate detergency, and the composition needs to have not only foaming, foam creaminess, and detergency but also finger combability during rinsing. As for scalp care, a recent requirement is to provide a fresh feeling to a scalp after shampooing. Moreover, not only fresh scalp feeling but also moist hair feeling is being required after drying.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, described is a hair cleansing composition with improved texture during rinsing by combining N-lauroyl-N-methyl-β-alanine sodium having adequate detergency, lauramidopropyl betaine, and propylene glycol. However, although this hair cleansing composition has excellent foaming and foam creaminess, its finger combability during rinsing is dissatisfying. Also, moist hair feeling is insufficient after drying, and there is no fresh scalp feeling after drying.
Additionally, in order to add finger combability during rinsing and moist feeling after drying, Patent Literature 2 describes a cleaning composition containing N-coconut oil fatty acid acyl glutamic acid sodium glycine in which counter ions are sodium glycine. However, although this hair cleaning composition has excellent finger combability during rinsing, moist hair feeling is insignificant and there is no fresh scalp feeling after drying.
On the other hand, in order to impart conditioning effects to hair during rinsing, commonly blended is a cationized polymer (such as cationized cellulose, cationized guar gum, cationized fenugreek gum, cationized tara gum, and cationized roast bean gum). Generally, as a cationized polymer and an anionic surfactant interact electrically, a hydrophobic molecular aggregate is formed, thereby coating hair during rinsing and thus improving finger combability. For example, in Patent Literature 3, described is a shampoo composition that contains N-acyl-glutamic acid triethanolamine, an amphoteric surfactant, a polyoxyethylene alkyl diether, and a cationized polymer. However, although this shampoo composition shows improvement in finger combability during rinsing, moist hair feeling is insignificant and there is also no fresh scalp feeling after drying.